Resfriado
by Affy black
Summary: Definitivo, tenía que tratarse de un resfriado. Por alguna razón sentía su rostro arder y ponerse rojo, los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, se sofocaba, sentía revoloteos en el estomago y sudaba nerviosa frente a James Potter ¿Qué mas podía ser?


**Titulo: **Resfriado.

**Summary:** Definitivamente tenía que tratarse de un resfriado Por alguna razón sentía su rostro arder y ponerse rojo, las palpitaciones de su corazón eran aceleradas, se sofocaba, sentía revoloteos en el estomago y sudaba nerviosamente frente a James Potter ¿Qué mas era si no un resfriado?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero los merodeadores y yo seguimos luchando para estar juntos por siempre.

**Nota:** Por Merlín. ¿Cuanto tiempo que no escribía algo de MI SUPER PAREJA FAVORITA? Creo que ya extrañaba bastante a estos dos, en general extrañaba a mis merodeadores porque antes escrbía de ellos casi diario y ahora han pasado meses donde la inspiración huyó de mi lado. ¡Y eso que ya voy a cumplir dos años en esta pagina que tanto amo (En Diciembre los cumplo wuju, habra fiesta)

En fin, la mayoría de lo que escribo es comedia incoherente y ultimamente ese genero no me inspira mucho u.u Al menos hice mi intento al escribir este One-Shoot casi completamente romantico de mi parejita favorita. ¡Arriba LE/JP!

Bueno, un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Resfriado.**

Lily resopló una vez mas apartándose un mechón de rojo cabello del rostro aun sin despegar sus ojos de aquel grueso libro que estaba leyendo. Se sentía un poco estúpida pues llevaba mas de dos horas enfrascada en esa lectura y aun así no encontraba lo que ansiosamente había estado buscando. Quiso gritar como hacía siempre que la exasperación la vencía pero recordó que estaba en la biblioteca y se contuvo.

-¿Lily, que haces?

La pelirroja alzó la vista y se encontró con los amables ojos color miel de Remus mirándola con curiosidad. La chica por fin tuvo que dejar de leer con urgencia y centrarse en lo que su mejor amigo decía, en ese momento notó como por la ventana las gotas de lluvia empapaban afuera.

-Estoy leyendo. –respondió con la voz ligeramente apagada. -¿Tú qué haces?

-Te buscaba. –contestó. –La ronda de prefectos empezó hace casi diez minutos, no sueles retrasarte.

Lily cerró el libro de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza frustrada. Había olvidado que hoy le tocaba a ella y a Remus hacer la ronda de prefectos de la tarde. Por un segundo se vio tentada nuevamente a dejar salir un grito de angustia pero otra vez se controló a tiempo.

-Perdona, Remus. –dijo apenada. –Lo he olvidado por completo, lo siento mucho. ¿Vamos?

-Eh sí, claro. –afirmó el castaño mirándola con cierta duda. –Lily ¿Qué leías tan ensimismada?

-"Enfermedades y virus mágicos" –contestó agachando la cabeza. –Creo que estoy muy enferma pero no se dé que.

Remus paró en seco y se detuvo a mirarla. Ella tenía sus ojos verdes turbados y se notaba que algo la estaba molestando bastante. Su amigo la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Debe ser un resfriado. –explicó avergonzada. –Pero no entiendo porque me da solo de momentos y con esos síntomas tan raros, por eso creí que podía ser algún resfriado mágico…

-¿Resfriado mágico? –repitió sin creérselo. –Explícame. ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

Ella gruñó y Remus la soltó.

-Si ya fui pero es obvio que Madame Pomfrey estaba muy ocupada o demasiado distraída. –relató cruzándose de brazos. –Porque me dijo que estoy en perfecto estado y eso no puede ser verdad… ¡No puede!

-No entiendo porque te pones así, Lily.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por unas risas estruendosas y unos pasos pesados que anunciaban que alguien venía. Lily de pronto retrocedió un paso y Remus Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro al adivinar de quien se trataba. Frente a ellos ahora mismo estaban James Potter y Sirius Black con el uniforme de Quidditch desacomodado y barro hasta las rodillas. Lily no fue capaz de decir nada por unos segundos porque ahí estaba su resfriado otra vez.

-¡Remus, Evans, que gusto verles aquí! –exclamó Sirius sonriendo ampliamente. James le imitó y se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

-Hola Evans. –saludó con un guiño que provocó que Lily retrocediera otro paso. -¿Qué te pasa, Lily?

-¡Estoy enferma! –se apresuró a aclarar ella.

Un resfriado. Definitivamente tenía que tratarse de un resfriado extraño ¿Qué más podía ser? Por alguna extraña razón sentía su rostro ardiendo y se ponía roja de pronto, sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón aceleradas y como el aire que se supone debería viajar hacía sus pulmones no era capaz de hacerlo, se sofocaba, sentía revoloteos en el estomago y comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente ¿Qué mas era si no un resfriado?

-¿Enferma? –repitió Potter borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó más a ella. –Si, estas toda roja ¿No tendrás fiebre? Remus ¿Ya fueron a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

El moreno alzó su mano y la posó sobre la frente de Lily, esto provocó que su color escarlata se volviera más intenso. Sirius también la veía ligeramente preocupado. Remus sin embargo analizaba la situación sin poder evitar sonreír al comprender todo.

-Si, estas caliente. –comentó James. –Deberías descansar, Evans.

-¡No me toques! –gritó apartando la mano de James. De pronto volvía a sentir como se quedaba sin aire poco a poco y su corazón dolía. –Resfriado. –masculló para sí misma.

-¿Eh?

-Potter, Black. –les llamó regresando al mundo real. –Están llenando todo de lodo ¿No pudieron cambiarse en los vestuarios antes de venir aquí? –preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

James le sonrió de lado y Lily sintió que sus piernas le temblaban y maripositas parecían volar en su estomago provocándole nauseas. Demonios, seguramente su resfriado empeoraba… ya hasta sentía que deliraba ¿Por qué de pronto Potter se veía tan bien sudado, con el uniforme de Quidditch mal puesto y con barro adornándole?

-Le quitas la diversión, Evans. –dijo Potter de pronto. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza sin saber la razón. –Oye, ¿De veras estas bien? Deberías irte a descansar al menos.

-Estoy bien, muy bien. –replicó apresuradamente y con las palabras agolpándose en su boca.

-Cornamenta tiene razón, pelirroja. –aportó Sirius alzando las cejas, Evans estaba muy rara. –Además, mírate. Estas temblando.

Lily se percató de que Black estaba en lo cierto y estaba estremeciéndose de pronto al recordar lo cálida que se había sentido la mano de Potter sobre su rostro sonrojado. Su pecho lo dolía, sentía como si se lo estuvieran apretando. Creyó que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué solo le ocurría en determinados momentos? ¿Qué significaba?

-Limpien esto y tomen una ducha, chicos. –pidió Remus mirando a Lily con una sonrisita. –Yo acompañare a Lily a la Sala Común y veré que llegue a salvo a su habitación.

-¡Oye! –reclamó James. –Yo también quiero llevar a mi Lily a su cuarto y…

-¡Atrás Potter! –ordenó Evans al ver que su enemigo se acercaba a ella con los brazos estirados, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados e intentando controlar sus latidos. –Andando Remus.

La muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes tomo a su amigo del brazo dejando a los otros dos anonadados. Caminaron todo el trayecto hacía la Torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Lily se había dado cuenta que su extraño resfriado nuevamente se había esfumado de pronto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió Lupin con sorna.

-Bien. –admitió Lily. –Perfecta en realidad. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Este resfriado debe estar vinculado con algo de la magia porque no es normal.

Llegaron a su destino y tras dar la contraseña entraron por el retrato olvidándose por completo de su ronda. Remus la tomó del brazo y la sentó en uno de los sofás escarlata, luego se puso a su lado y la miro con severidad.

-Lily ¿Podrías decirme los síntomas de ese resfriado tan raro?

-¡Remus! –exclamó ella. –No sonrías en un momento así. –rogó mirando el suelo. –Esto puede ser grave.

-Creo que se a que se debe tu _resfriado_, Lils. –comentó seguro. –Ahora ¿Podrías contestarme?

-Bien. –aceptó suspirando. –Pues en ciertos momentos siento mucho calor sobre todo en el rostro y este me empieza a arder. –relató con seriedad. –Me da taquicardia, siento revoloteos en el estomago y no puedo respirar libremente. Me tiemblan las piernas, a veces incluso tiemblo y he estado sumamente distraída. –finalizó alzando la vista.

-Si, creo que lo de distraída se nota.

-Dime que tiene cura, por favor. –suplicó la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos.

-Lily, date cuenta. –habló el muchacho serenamente. –Dime ¿Cuándo comenzaste con estos síntomas?

-Desde que empezamos el séptimo año. –confesó haciendo memoria. –En el tren empecé a sentirme así, después de que Dumbledore me anunciara quien era el otro Premio Anual. –recordó amargamente y dejando escapar un gruñido.

-¿Y…?

-Y se hizo peor cuando Potter y Black me hicieron aquella broma en Transformaciones hace una semana. Y cuando Potter me pidió salir hace tres días me di cuenta de que se trataba. ¡Tenía que ser un resfriado! –contaba, parecía absorta en su relato.

-Por Merlín. –dejó escapar Remus sorprendido de que con la inteligencia de la que hacía gala, Lily Evans no hubiera descubierto el porqué de ese supuesto resfriado. –Por supuesto que hay cura, pero no creo que seas consciente aún de cuál es.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntó fuera de quicio.

-Tu cura, querida Lily, se llama James Potter.

* * *

Idiota. Pensar que Remus le había dicho eso enserio la hacía reír a carcajadas. ¿James Potter? El no tenía nada que ver con su _resfriado_, de eso estaba completamente segura. Se dejó caer a su cama y agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeras estuvieran abajo terminando sus deberes porque sinceramente no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Intentó dormir pero le era imposible… por alguna razón las _ilógicas e incoherentes _palabras de su amigo continuaban dando vueltecitas en su cerebro.

Bueno, puede que todas las veces que su enfermedad se había manifestado el moreno estuviera cerca pero eso podía fácilmente ser una coincidencia del destino. Es que… ¡Era Potter! Potter… El mismo chico inmaduro que en primero le sumergió una trenza en el tintero y que se ganó su odio jurado. El mismo que hace tres días le pedía salir y ella rechazaba como si nada. ¡El mismo que era un idiota que jamás le había agradado!

Puede que de pronto le resultara increíblemente guapo… con ese cabello rebelde adornándole su rostro apuesto y masculino, con esos ademanes perfectos. Con esa sonrisa de comercial, esa mirada de niño pequeño y esa voz que la hacía temblar… pero claro, lo atribuía a la locura que te provocan los resfriados, no tenía nada que ver con que el moreno le gustara ¿Verdad que no?

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación, Lily supuso que sería alguna chica de años inferiores o sus propias compañeras. Indicó que pasaran y soltó un último suspiro de confusión.

-¿Evans?

Se sobresaltó de pronto tanto que inevitablemente cayó de la cama al escuchar la voz masculina que le había hablado, inconfundiblemente era aquella que la había estado torturando por casi una hora. Se sintió muy avergonzada de pronto al levantar la vista y verle parado observándola con impresión.

Su corazón se aceleró de pronto y sintió que la cara le volvía a arder. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y apretó los puños.

-¡Potter! –exclamó furiosa. -¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de las chicas? ¿Cómo es que entraste? ¡No deberías estar aquí! Se supone que eres Premio Anual, deberías comportarte como tal.

-Oye, pelirroja. –le dijo apenado. –Tranquila, yo tengo mis métodos. Perdona por entrar aquí y asustarte, no era mi intención.

-No me asuste. –replicó tratando de acompasar su respiración.

-Eso se nota. –aseguró recordando la graciosa escena de verla en el suelo. –En fin. ¿Cómo te sientes? Remus dijo que no estabas bien pero que no habías ido a la enfermería. Entonces le pregunté si estaría bien que te viniera a ver y dijo que estaría perfecto.

Lily refunfuño por todo lo alto. Maldijo a Remus en su fuero interno y a esa costumbre suya de hacer el casamentero. Pues que se fuera informando que ella no necesitaba un licántropo Cupido porque para nada estaba interesada en Potter…

-Sigues roja. –observó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla. –Deberías dormir.

_Tu cura es James Potter._

_Tu cura es James Potter._

_Tu cura es James Potter._

No podía sacarse esas palabras de su cabeza. Nuevamente sintió sus piernas como si les hubieran lanzado un embrujo para volverlas de gelatina. El no quitó la mano de su caliente mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien el contacto, como si en realidad su única medicina fuera ese chico.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía Lily se abrazó con fuerza. Esto provocó que el moreno casi se fuera de espaldas al sentir el delgado cuerpo de la mujer de sus sueños entre sus brazos. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Lily…tú…? ¿Qué haces? Yo…yo sabía que nosotros…pero, bueno tú…yo pensé que tú…

James balbuceaba cosas inteligibles sin ningún sentido, Lily sonrió contra su pecho cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

-Cállate, tonto. –pidió en voz baja. James no hizo más que obedecer y su recompensa lo dejó de piedra.

Lily le estaba besando en los labios como nunca se imaginó que haría, ni en sus sueños más locos. Ella sentía como una calidez se extendía desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo y notaba como sus latidos se agitaban nuevamente pero esta vez no le molestaba, al contrario, era una sensación de confort.

-Eso fue…increíble. –musitó James maravillado.

-Gracias. –murmuró la pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes. –Por curarme.

-¿Curarte? –cuestionó Potter sin entender. -¡Oh Lily! No me digas que ahora me contagiaras de tu resfriado.

-James, no hay tal resfriado. –explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no estás enferma?

-No. Bueno, si. –después de pensarlo mejor concluyó que si realmente estaba enamorada de James Potter tenía que estar aunque sea _un poco_enferma. –De amor.

El moreno jugador de Quidditch no escondió su emoción y sonrió ampliamente mientras posaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lily Evans.

-Entonces curarte fue un placer. –susurró en voz bajita. –O tal vez contagiarme…

-Oh no, James. –negó la muchacha. –Aun no desecho la posibilidad de que hayas sido tú el que me contagió a mí.

Ninguno dijo nada más porque Lily no pudo contenerse más tiempo y soltó una carcajada. Sentía que había librado de un enorme peso sobre sus hombros; se sentía completamente liberada y eso la hacía sentirse feliz. Por alguna razón descubrir su enamoramiento parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba se colgó al cuello de James y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez el muchacho fue capaz de reaccionar y corresponder al beso como en tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños.

Quizás estar enfermos de amor no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Fin de este One-shoot. Un poco loco ¿No creen? Y cursi. En fin, no me gustó como quedó. Menos el final. Pero bueno ya quería publicar algo de ellos y esto fue lo unico que se me ocurrió.

Gracias por leer! Un saludo a todos.


End file.
